


kinktober 2019 - day 3

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Trans Male Character, kind of. karma is a menace., vaguely referenced abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: Eventually he's rewarded with a hand back on his thigh and a mouth lapping at him again, but Karma's other hand is suspiciously absent—until he feels something trail up his calf that does not feel like a human finger.





	kinktober 2019 - day 3

It's terrifying to Nagisa, to lose any of his senses. To have his eyes blindfolded, his ears blocked off with headphones, something soft stuffed into his mouth so he can't even taste the air around him. It's terrifying, because not having any information on the people around him means that anything could happen and he wouldn't be able to stop it. Any emotions he needs access to, any tells of movement he can anticipate, all of it is gone, and he's helpless.

Though, sometimes, the fear makes it all the more exciting.

Nagisa is stretched out across his futon, slacks and boxers shucked off, and he shivers and spreads his legs further as a warm tongue licks into him. It's Karma's, and he knows it's Karma's, because Karma is the only one Nagisa would trust with this much vulnerability. 

(except, maybe, one other person, but that's not important right now)

There's no visual feedback for him to anticipate Karma pressing two fingers in next to his tongue, no sound accompanying the hot breath Karma lets out over Nagisa's clit as he tongues tight circles against it. Most of what he can hear is his own breathing, growing shorter and heavier with each of Karma's movements.

So there's no way for him to prepare for the moment when Karma abruptly stops, pulls away, and stands up (even with most of his senses dulled, Nagisa's assassination skills can feel that much movement).

Nagisa's first instinct is to grab for him, but Karma's already out of reach. His next is to complain, but it only comes out as a muffled whine through whatever it is Karma put in his mouth after blindfolding him, and he swears he can hear Karma laugh through the headphones. Finally, he decides to be patient—he's trusted his friend this far, he can put a little more faith towards whatever he's doing.

Eventually he's rewarded with a hand back on his thigh and a mouth lapping at him again, but Karma's other hand is suspiciously absent—until he feels something trail up his calf that does not feel like a human finger.

It's a little cold—not body temperature—and sticks slightly to his skin as it drags up his leg before settling against his thigh with an odd, sort of springy texture.

It feels like—well, it feels like something he shouldn't be thinking about right now, not when he's literally having sex with someone who is _not_ the person this reminds him of. It's probably a perfectly normal sex toy Karma faked his identity online to buy, not anything resembling—

Nagisa feels two long tendrils curl around his leg and squeeze, and he shoots out a hand to grab at Karma's hair so he can grind against his face until he comes, desperately trying to keep _Karma_ in his mind and to not hear someone else's voice.

But Karma doesn't stop, burying his tongue deeper into Nagisa and dragging the tendrils up the crease between his thigh and his pussy, and it's a good thing he's gagged, Nagisa thinks suddenly, because he's not sure what name he'd be calling out if he wasn't, his brain overwhelmed by thoughts of tentacles around him, inside him, the voice of someone praising him and taking care of him—and he comes again, harder this time, shaking against Karma's lips and then relaxing completely.

Karma only gives him a few seconds to rest before starting to lick at his clit again, but Nagisa gently pushes him away and pulls the gag out of his mouth, taking heavy breaths. "Okay—okay—I’m done."

The headphones and blindfold are off in seconds, and Nagisa looks at the lump of fabric in his hand—a ball of freshly washed socks? Well, not the worst thing to have in his mouth.

Then he sees Karma's hand.

"Guess you liked it," Karma says, with a cheeky peace sign. Both fingers are elongated by fake octopus tentacles. "I found them online. Not quite like the real thing, but apparently close enough, huh?"

Nagisa buries his face in his hands, curling in on himself and hopefully disappearing from the face of the planet. "We are talking about this later."

Karma laughs, mocking and fond, and Nagisa breathes. Maybe he is allowed to let his mind wander a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy), check it out for fic updates and horny opinions!


End file.
